Natsume's Worst Present
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Sorry this is really late. Don't hurt me! Anyway Mikan gives Natsume a present. Nothing that can be wraped. But will this present ruin everything. How will it change Mikan. Will anything be the same?
1. Start

**Start Nov. 29, 2010**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**I got bored and I felt guilty for forgetting Natsume Hyuuga's Birthday! I hate myself for that. But I had to work so I didn't have time to think about anything! I had to work at 7am to 10pm! It would be a good pay check but still! I'm so sad.**

**Anyway I hope it's a good story. It's not going to be a really happy story. It will be mostly bad, I guess.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

It was November 5th. It was about 4 weeks away from Natsume's birthday. He has been in a very, very bad mood. No one really sees him though, he usually is on missions. Ruka has been worried about him, all the time. Sometimes Ruka would be missing from lessons. Usually taking care of Natsume.

Mikan on the other hand hasn't noticed at all, that Natsume has been missing. She has been having secret meetings with Kazu, her uncle. Hotaru has been worried about Mikan, with her always been thinking. She has been thinking about what her uncle had told her.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day, when Mikan woke up. She was getting ready for school, when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped what she was doing and ran to the door. When she opened the door there stood her uncle._

"_Do you need something?" asked Mikan. Kazu smiled at her and walked into her room, without permission._

"_Mikan, I got a huge favor, actually it helps the academy and Natsume," said Kazu. Mikan stared at him wide eyed, and waiting for him to continue. "I want you to start." Kazu stopped in the middle of his sentence, trying to figure out how to say this._

"_Start, what?" asked Mikan. Then she heard her door open and closed. She turned around and saw a tall guy, with a mask covering his eyes. She recognized him right away, Persona._

"_Mikan, I should start with introducing who he is," said Kazu._

"_I already know, he is Persona, the teacher of the Dangerous Ability Class," said Mikan. Persona made a smirk. Then Kazu moved his head sideways. It made Mikan really confused._

"_Yes, that is who he is, but not who he is to you," said Kazu. Mikan didn't understand what he meant by that. She showed it in her expression that she was confused. "Mikan you should know Persona is your brother." Mikan had no words to say._

"_Then also," started Persona. Mikan looked towards her newly found brother. "You know about the other alice you have right?" Mikan nodded her head as a 'yes'. "We want you to train, and have you go on missions." Mikan was shocked._

"_H-How will this help the school and Natsume?" asked Mikan. She turned her head towards Kazu._

"_When you start doing missions the Dangerous Ability Class will no longer exist, that means it would keep Natsume from getting hurt, and the school will be safer with you being powerful," said Kazu. Mikan's eyes had widen when she heard Natsume wouldn't be getting hurt anymore._

"_L-Let m-me think a-about it," stuttered Mikan. Persona nodded and left the room, but he waited outside the door._

"_Mikan, you do not have to do this," said Kazu. Then he left the room. Mikan just stood in the room, before falling to her knees._

_End of flashback_

Mikan had wish for something like this all these years, and now her wish was coming true. Then again she didn't expect it to happen this way.

'Now what?' asked Mikan to herself. Then she noticed the room was silent. She looked over to the right on her seat. Natsume and Ruka were not there. Then like reading her mind Hotaru came up to her.

"Baka, Natsume and Ruka have been gone for about a week. Natsume probably got hurt on a mission and Ruka went to take care of him," said Hotaru. Mikan looked at Hotaru and got up from her seat. "Mikan, where are you going?"

"I don't know," said Mikan. Then she left the room. Hotaru just ignored it and went to do another invention.

'Maybe' thought Mikan. She was running towards the Northern Forest. 'I have to find him right away' Yes, she was looking for someone. So she ran through the forest. She got a few scratches and bruises. When she came to an opening she had to hide behind a tree. She saw two figures. They were Natsume and Persona. So she started to listen to some of their conversation.

"Natsume, you failed yet another mission," said Persona. He just had his arms crossed. While Natsume was just standing in front of Persona staring at him. "Go away, I got to go and talk with someone." Then Persona disappeared. Natsume sighed and went back to his dorm.

'I don't think he saw me' thought Mikan. When she thought Natsume was out of sight she walked out onto the clearing.

"I didn't think you would come to see me that soon," said Persona. Mikan turned around and saw Persona and Kazu. "So little sister what is your answer?"

"I want to take the deal," said Mikan. Persona smirked and Kazu got wide eyed.

"Wait, what is your reason?" asked Kazu. Mikan looked down at the grass.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Persona. Mikan and Kazu's heads whip towards him. "You love Natsume, and you want to protect him, right?" Mikan stared wide eyed at him. Then she realized why she cared so much for him.

"Mikan, I understand that you would love him, but do you really think it is worth putting your life in danger?" asked Kazu.

"Yes," said Mikan, after a long silence. Persona nodded and walked away.

"Mikan, your training starts tomorrow at 5 a.m. you don't have to go to school until your training is done," said Kazu. Then he ran over towards Persona.

* * *

**5 a.m. in the morning in the forest**

"So what are we doing first?" asked Mikan. She was sitting on top of a tree. Persona was standing against the tree, on the bottom.

"Run," stated Persona.

"What?" asked Mikan. She climbed down from the tree. Now she was right by her older brother.

"You need to build up your stamina, so you will run, until you can run around this whole school within 3 minutes," said Persona. Mikan looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, most people can do it under one minute."

"Fine," said Mikan. She started to run. While Persona just walked away.

* * *

**In the classroom**

Everyone was talking about some of the stories that is going around the academy. Like who is dating who. Or who got into a fight. It was gossip. Like all schools would talk about. So nothing was new, no new relationships or fights. Then a few more minutes later Narumi came dancing into the room. He looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Natsume and Ruka sitting, but frowned when he saw who was missing.

"Has anyone seen, Mikan?" asked Narumi. Everyone looked back towards her seat. Only one person was looking straight forward.

"I went to her room, she was not in there," said Hotaru. Everyone looked back towards her.

"So, we lost Mikan?" asked Narumi. Hotaru nodded and got up from her seat. She looked towards Natsume and walked out of the room. "Well, free lesson!" Then he ran out of the room.

"Wonder, what is going on?" asked Anna. Nonoko shrugged.

"Don't you think Mikan, was acting weird?" asked Yuu. The two twins nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Now, that you mention it, I could never read her mind during class," said Koko. Everyone in the class looks towards him.

"Do you think she is hiding something from us?" asked Sumire.

"It could happen," said Mochiage. This whole time Natsume was keeping quiet. He didn't feel like saying anything, since he wasn't in the room to notice anything. That didn't mean he wasn't listening to their conversation. It was _his _Mikan they were talking about.

"Why would she do such a thing?" whined Anna.

"Maybe, something happened to her, like she got raped or beaten," said Koko. Natsume eye was flinching when he mention that. Ruka looked at him really worried.

"Koko, that would never happen," said Sumire.

"How do you know?" asked Kitsuneme.

"For one there would be bruises and two do you really think anyone would let that happen to her?" asked Nonoko. Natsume smirked. Ruka looked at him like he had gone insane. Then the loudspeaker came on. On the other end of it was Kazu. Since they are all in high school.

"I would like everyone to meant in front of the building, and order yourself in your ability class." Then it went off. So everyone did as the speaker said.

* * *

**In front of the building.**

Everyone one was lined up with their ability class. No one still has seen Mikan. Hotaru was starting to get worried about her.

"Now I know you guys would want to know what is going on," said Kazu. Then Persona popped out of no where.

"I would like to say that the Dangerous Ability Class has been disbanded," said Persona. Then he disappeared again.

"So, I put a projector up to show which person would go where," said Kazu. He pressed a button and a list came up over him. Natsume and Youichi were in the Special Ability Class. "So, everyone it that ability class move to your new one." When Natsume and Youichi were over there, Mikan was no where to be found. He got even more worried. Then he just thought that he had no more missions.

"Onii-san," said Youichi. Natsume looked down at him. "Where is Mikan?"

"I don't know, it's like she just disappeared," said Natsume. Youichi frowned and got down from Natsume's arms. Then he ran out towards the forest.

* * *

**Forest with Mikan and Persona.**

"Mikan you finished in 10 minutes," said Persona. Mikan was against a tree trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up, I will finish this, even if it kills me," said Mikan. Persona smirked and nodded at her. Mikan was about to run again, but they both heard a small shrike. They whipped their heads around and saw Youichi against a tree.

"Youichi, do you need something?" asked Persona. He stepped in front of Mikan.

"W-why is Mikan with you?" asked Youichi. Persona sighed and stepped over and showed Mikan.

"Youichi, we can explain," said Mikan. Youichi started to shake now. "We are trying to make it easy on everyone."

"How!" yelled Youichi.

"We are closing the Dangerous Ability Class down so now I will be the only one to do missions," said Mikan.

Youichi's eyes got super wide. "Why? Why?" That was all he kept saying.

"Because I am the only one who can actually do something," said Mikan. She looked straight at Youichi. She seemed like she had no emotion, but Youichi could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I want to help," said Youichi. Mikan looked over at Persona. He nodded at her.

"Fine, I just want you around the gang, say that I am really, really, really sick," said Mikan.

"Can I come to see you?" asked Youichi. Mikan nodded, so Youichi ran off. Persona disappeared, and Mikan kept running.

* * *

**First week**

Mikan had been running for a week. She can get around the academy within one minute. Without getting tired at all. Youichi would come and see Mikan when he wasn't with the gang. Youichi did tell the gang that Mikan was really sick. So they left Youichi to go check up on her. Even though they wanted to go see her, Youichi said that they couldn't.

Once in awhile the gang would try and follow him, but he would always turn a corner and disappear. Which the gang thought was odd. But, soon they stopped following him. They were not happy about anything at all, but they couldn't do anything at all.

* * *

**Second Week**

By this time the gang thought something was wrong. Youichi was very stressed out. He was always looking towards the forest. When he had a piece of paper, that was from Mikan, he would always be alert. He was loosing sleep as the day went on.

Mikan was starting to train with fighting skills. She learned how to give a punch with out hitting the guy. Then some other fighting moves. **(Sorry! I just don't feel like I should write down all the fighting moves)**

"Youichi, you should rest," said Mikan. She was standing on top of a tree. While Youichi was sitting at the bottom.

"Why?" asked Youichi. Mikan smirked and jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of the boy.

"Because, it has been over a week since you slept," said Mikan.

"Same as you," said Youichi.

"Cause, I have to go this long," said Mikan. Youichi sighed and gave up and went to his room.

The rest of the week Mikan would send him away to sleep, or eat something. Youichi got mad at Mikan since he figured that she has not ate since she started training. She would walk away from him when he mention food. It just didn't sound good to her.

* * *

**Third Week**

Mikan was starting to practice with weapons. She tried all weapons Persona thought would work for her. She found that a sword would work better for her. She found that it was easy to move and better to handle then the other weapons. Persona was sad when she didn't pick a gun. Youichi was really nervous about this whole thing.

He slept in Mikan's room now, since he really didn't want to be away from her. Then also to see if anyone would actually would go into her room. Which sometimes he found Natsume going in and out of her room. He found it really funny.

Mikan still has not slept for over three weeks. Mikan was starting to get tired, but didn't want to give up. Persona noticed this and sent her away to go rest for the night. Mikan didn't really want to but she gave in. She would have cuts on her body everyday from the weapons, but it never bothered her. Youichi on the other hand was not happy at all.

* * *

**Last Week- Natsume's birthday on Friday**

Mikan finally started her missions in the beginning of the week. Youichi was so scared when he found out. Mikan would come to her room all beat up, but with a big smile on her face. Youichi could tell that the smile was fake. He was so sad, since he couldn't do anything for her.

By Friday Mikan was really tired and wanted to rest, but she knew she couldn't. Since today she had to go back to school. Mikan didn't want to, she would rather do missions, then go to school. She started to show less emotions, so she wasn't used to being all happy.

"Onee-chan?" asked Youichi. He started to call her this about three weeks ago. Mikan was surprise when he started, now it is just normal.

"What do you need?" asked Mikan.

"Do you have to go? You still need to rest," said Youichi.

Mikan chuckled. "Sorry, but this is an order from my Onii-chan."

"Does he really care about you?" asked Youichi. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"My training could have been worst," said Mikan. Youichi sighed and have up. He walked out of the room with his backpack and went to class. "Now, I have to hide these scares." Mikan spent an hour trying to hide the scares. After that she left her room.

* * *

**Classroom**

Everyone was sitting in there seat when the door opened. Everyone looked over and saw Youichi. Which was normal, since he would always come to their room for class. So everyone went to do there own thing. Youichi walked over to Natsume.

"Onii-chan, Happy Birthday," said Youichi. He still sounded shaken up from talking with Mikan.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Natsume. He sounded really mad. For one, he hasn't seen Mikan in four weeks. Then it is his birthday and he wants to see Mikan.

"Sorry, I talked with Mikan this morning," said Youichi. He wouldn't denied that he talked with Mikan, but he couldn't say that she was doing missions.

"Then why so sad?" asked Natsume. He wanted to hear that she would come back. Then again, why would she just come back? What was really here for her? He sighed. '_Why can't she just come back for one day? That is all I am asking.'_

"Mikan, isn't really feeling that well," said Youichi. Natsume knew it she wouldn't be coming to this class. He couldn't see her for at least one day. "The rest everyone will just have to find out in a few minutes." This caught all of the classes attention. It would be the same thing everyday. Mikan is not feeling that good. But the last part of his sentence was weird.

"What-" Natsume got cut off when the door opened. Everyone whipped their heads around. Then everyone's eyes got really big. Right in the door way was **FROSTY THE SNOWMAN. **

"Sorry, kids thought I could bring a person to their homeroom, I meant that is what security does," said **Frosty the Snowman. **

Mikan came into the classroom. Youichi went over to her and hugged her. Natsume was not happy, but let it go. Mikan was really small, it looked like she hasn't ate in forever. With being held in Youichi's arms, she looked like she was the size of a pea. **(Youichi is almost as tall as Natsume, like a few inches away from him) **

"Onee-chan, you are shaking," said Youichi. Everyone was surprise, for one he just called her onee-chan, and second Mikan was shaking.

"Sorry, just not used to this," said Mikan. Youichi nodded and let go of her.

"You are eating at lunch," said Youichi. Everyone looked at Youichi weird.

"No, I don't feel like it," said Mikan. Again, everyone was shocked, since Mikan loves to eat.

"Onee-chan, you need to eat!" Youichi said in a high voice, not yet shouting.

"Shut up," Mikan said in her cold tone. Everyone was surprise how she talked to him. Natsume wasn't very happy.

"What the hell," hissed Natsume. Mikan and Youichi looked over at him. "Why the hell are you talking to him like that? You don't have a right."

"You don't know what is going on," hissed Mikan. Natsume was surprise, not about Mikan being cold, but seeing the tape around her wrist.

"How?" asked Natsume, he covered his eyes with his bangs. Mikan didn't show any emotion just looked at him.

"Youichi, we are going," said Mikan. She turned around and left the room.

"Wait!" yelled Hotaru. Mikan didn't stop, but Youichi did stop and looked at her. "Why is she wearing the tape?"

"She was sick," said Youichi, then he also left the room.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Mikan and Youichi were sitting in a corner, when the group came in the cafeteria. The gang looked over at them before taking a seat across the room. There was a tense atmosphere around the place. So no one said a word, just ate their food quietly. That was until there was a beeping noise, coming from Mikan and Youichi's group. Mikan pulled out a pager from her pocket. The group looked at her weird. She looked at the screen and got up.

"Mikan, no!" yelled Youichi. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking over at them.

"Youichi, do you want to come?" asked Mikan. Youichi got up and went over and hugged her, again. Natsume still wasn't happy.

"Oh course," said Youichi. Then he let go of her and dragged her out of the place.

"Hotaru," said everyone in the group.

"Done," said Hotaru. They got up and left the place.

* * *

**With Mikan and Youichi**

"Youichi, why did you do that back there?" asked Mikan.

"I want Natsume to know what he did, without having to tell him," said Youichi. Mikan looked at him weird. Youichi rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know what I meant."

"Fine, whatever," said Mikan. Youichi hit her head. Mikan glared at him and he glared back. Then the next thing you knew they were laughing.

"Weren't you guys fighting?" asked someone from behind them. They turned around and saw Persona.

"Onii-chan!" yelled Mikan. She jumped onto him.

"What happened to cold Mikan?" asked Youichi.

"Want me to hurt you?" asked Mikan. Youichi put his hands up and backed away slowly.

"Anyway about your mission," said Persona.

"Yeah, I know about the details already," said Mikan.

"Fine, whatever," said Persona. Then he left them. Mikan looked at Youichi and smirked.

"Well, good luck with the mission," said Youichi. Then he ran away. Mikan sighed and teleported to her mission.

* * *

**To the Group**

There mouths were hung open. They just watched what happened between Youichi, Mikan, and Persona. They were speechless. Natsume and Hotaru were pissed off like hell. They were going to have a serious talk with Mikan.

* * *

**Completed 12/15/10**

**Wow did not think it would take that long. SORRY DON'T KILL ME! Seriously don't. Now tell me what you think! REVIEW! Now I will get started on the other stories I am writing.**


	2. Middle

**Start December 30, 2010**

**Do not own.**

**Okay I will not say what happened. Yes I could summarize it, but no I don't want to. Just to lazy. Just read the chapter! **

**Okay, well anyway. On with the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mikan, are you sure?" asked Persona. They were sitting in her room, on her bed.

"Yeah, I am," said Mikan. Her hands were shaking so much.

"Then stop shaking," whispered Persona. Mikan nodded and looked Persona straight in the eyes. "Then do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Mikan.

"You, are the one who wants to do this," said Persona.

"What if something goes wrong?" asked Mikan.

Persona sighed. "Nothing will, I will help you through it."

"Promise?" asked Mikan.

"I will be with you the whole way," whispered Persona. Mikan nodded. She put her hand on his neck. Her hand started to glow red. Then there was a black stone in her hand.

"It…It worked," said Mikan. She was actually surprise, that she could control her power.

"Of course it did. Now absorb that stone and take this pill," said Persona. He tossed the pill over to Mikan.

"Right. Now what does this do again?" asked Mikan.

"It makes it so the stone can't leave your body," said Persona. "You don't have to take the pill. If you don't want to."

"No, I promised you," said Mikan. She absorbed the stone, then took the pill.

"Mikan, why are you doing this?" asked Persona.

"I don't want my friends hurt," said Mikan.

"Don't you think they are hurting, because you are doing this?" asked Persona.

"Yeah, but I am hurting myself more," said Mikan.

Persona sighed. "Mikan, you are starting to bruise."

"Do you have the control devices?" asked Mikan. Persona got off the bed and went to pull out a box. There were silver, red, and black jewelry in the box.

"Pick about five," said Persona. Mikan nodded and choose the jewelry. She picked one black ring, two red bracelets, and two necklaces. Persona put them on her.

"Thanks," said Mikan.

Persona sighed. "Just get to class. I am going to tell Kazu about this. Even though he will yell at me."

"What if the alice gets out of control?" asked Mikan.

"We will go talk with Youichi. He will help out," said Persona.

* * *

**With Youichi.**

There was a knock on Youichi's door. He just woke up from sleeping. So he walked really slow to his door.

"What?" asked Youichi. He was rubbing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Mikan and Persona. What caught his attention were the jewelry on Mikan. "What is going on?"

"Youichi, we need a favor," said Mikan. Youichi raised and eyebrow.

"Mikan, copied my alice. So we want you to watch her in class," said Persona. His eyes got huge and his jaw dropped.

"Youichi, you okay?" asked Mikan.

"How the hell can I be okay!" yelled Youichi.

"So, is that a yes?" asked Mikan.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Youichi.

"No," stated Persona.

Youichi sighed. "Onee-chan are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, I am," said Mikan.

"Then come inside and wait for me to get ready," said Youichi.

* * *

**Classroom time.**

Class has just started and no one has seen Mikan. Some were wondering were she went after lunch. Then some of the people who knew what happened were stressed. Natsume and Hotaru were, um, mad? That would be an understatement. Also saying that they were pissed would be an understatement. They were waiting for Mikan to come through the door at any minute. Jinno, was ignoring the tension and just teaching, idiot.

About ten minutes the door slammed opened. So everyone looked to see who the person was. It was Mikan and Youichi. So most of them looked back up front. Then with Natsume having good eye sight, saw all the jewelry on her. He knew what it was right away. So he got up and walked towards Mikan.

Natsume grabbed her arm. "What is with all the control devices?" Then everyone turned back around to look at them. Youichi looked alarm, since Natsume just touched Mikan.

Mikan's eyes got big, and she pulled her arm back as fast as she could. "Don't touch me."

"Why not?" asked Natsume. Youichi got in front of Natsume, blocking him from Mikan.

"You shouldn't touch her," said Youichi.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it," snapped Mikan. Natsume snapped. He grabbed the guy in front of him and through him against the wall.

"Youichi!" yelled Mikan. She was about to move, but Natsume grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the wall.

"Hyuuga!" yelled Hotaru. Natsume looked at Hotaru, with fire burning in his eyes. "Stop, you don't want to hurt her, you love her." Everyone was wide eyed. Hotaru was going soft, and Natsume didn't know what to say about her words.

"Shit," cursed Youichi. Some people forgot about him, because of Hotaru. Youichi got up on his feet and walked towards Natsume. Before he got close to Natsume, there was coughing. Everybody looked towards where it was coming from. It was Mikan, who was still on the floor, but curled up in a ball. One hand was on her stomach. Then the other was covering her mouth.

"What the hell?" asked a confused Natsume. Youichi looked towards Mikan, then to Natsume. He was trying to think. In the end he ran over to Mikan.

"Mikan, if you can still hear me nod once," said Youichi. He was kind of used to her having her alice type act up.

Mikan nodded and she started to spit up blood. Everyone was surprise, but it took a minute to actually think what could cause it.

"Mikan, listen, I have to call Persona. He is the only one that will know what to really do," said Youichi. Mikan nodded at him. She coughed again, but this time the blood just rolled out her mouth, not stopping. Youichi pulled out a pager of some sort. He pressed a yellow button, and it gave a beep.

"Youichi, explain," said Natsume. Youichi glared at Natsume. Natsume was surprised. The kid just glared at him.

I don't have to tell you anything, besides you threw me into a wall," hissed Youichi. Then the door opened, and there stood Persona.

Youichi looked up at him. "Nii-san." Everyone was speechless. The last time they had checked Youichi hated Persona.

"Youichi, move I am the only one that can touch her in this state, now," said Persona. Youichi nodded and moved.

"Wait," said Natsume. Everyone looked towards him. "What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Persona.

"In this state anyone can touch the person, I should know," said Natsume.

"Natsume, this is different," said Youichi. He was taken back, because he just said his name.

"Yes, Mikan has a very deadly alice now. She can not be touched," said Persona. Everyone got wide eyed.

"Which alice?" asked Hotaru.

Persona looked back at Mikan. He notice some bruises on her. "She has my alice." Then he touched on of the marks. All eyes were on Mikan, who started having marks all over her body. Persona picked her up and went out of the room.

"Bye," said Youichi. He went after Persona and Mikan. While everyone else didn't know what to say.

* * *

**The next five months.**

_The next five months have been the same. Mikan would never talk to anyone. She would have her alice type act up. During those five months though, the AAO was getting weaker and weaker. They were almost at the point of collapsing. When word of that got around the school, everyone was surprise. The actually dangerous class had tried for years to get rid of the AAO. When Mikan joined it was about to collapse within a span of five months._

_The gang went their separate ways. They act like they never even knew each other. They went back to the way it was before Mikan moved there. Natsume grew more colder then he was. Ruka was always sulking in the barn. Hotaru was locked up in her laboratory. The rest just went and focused on their grades._

_So it was the same everyday. That was until it was a total of six months. _

* * *

**At the classroom.**

Everyone was silent. Mikan wasn't in the classroom. Which was just normal. So, it was just silent. Until the speaker went off.

"I would like everyone to go to the gym," said Kazu. So, everyone got up and went to the gym.

* * *

**Gym.**

Everyone was placed in a random order. No one cared anymore how they were lined up.

"Hello. First I would like to say that the AAO has been terminated. No one has to be worried about them coming to the academy." Everyone just stared up at the principal. Everyone noticed that there were only three people on the stage. Kazu, Persona, and Mikan they were all standing. Persona was bored and had a blank look. Kazu was standing in front of that stand thing. Then Mikan, she was standing but she was having a problem.

"Well, Persona has a few words. Then Mikan wants to say something." said Kazu. Then Kazu moved to the right, so Persona could talk.

"Since the AAO is done, then Mikan will be returning to regular classes. Also all ability class are to be destroyed, so we can't place you under groups," said Persona. It took everyone to realize what he meant. Then he went to the right, to let Mikan talk. When she went to the stand everyone wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Well," started Mikan. Her voice sounded force, like she wasn't used to talking. "I guess, I want to say sorry. I did this without even thing about what would happen. Yes, I was strong throughout this whole time. That doesn't matter right now. I hate what I became. Most of the time whenever I killed someone, I liked the feeling. A few months ago, I got told that I was to dangerous to even be alive. I started to think it was true. I tried to kill myself a few times. I didn't think it would matter if I died. Then Youichi yelled at me. He told me to think about why I joined this mess. That was when I realized that all this effort was to protect everyone that I cared about and loved. I am sorry." Then she went straight off the stage, and disappeared. Everyone couldn't even think straight. Persona and Kazu felt really awkward. Then all the sudden Nonoko and Anna ran up to the stand thing.

"Guys, I think we were think about this all wrong," said Nonoko.

"Yeah! We didn't think about this at all. We just thought she was insane," said Anna. Everyone nodded.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Everyone looked towards were the shot was from. Hotaru was walking up onto the stage.

"I think we know that," said Hotaru.

"What should we do?" asked Ruka. He put his arm around Hotaru. Which she just glared at him.

"Why not throw a party?" asked Koko, jumping up and down in the audience.

"For what?" asked Kitsuneme.

"Trying to kill herself?" asked Mochiage. They were both kicked down to the dirt.

"Shut up," hissed Natsume. Everyone laughed at the two guys.

"Continue," said Sumire.

"For caring for us. You heard her, she joined because of us," said Koko.

"You guys," said Natsume. Kazu and Persona were still listening to their conversation, but behind the stage.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuu.

"She doesn't care about me. Why should she?" asked Natsume.

"Hyuuga, she does care about you. You just never noticed," said Hotaru.

"She has no reason," said Natsume. Then Persona came out and kicked him. "What the hell!"

"She joined mostly because of you," said Persona. Natsume was still on the ground looking up at him.

"Why would she!" yelled Natsume. He didn't believe a single word that Persona was saying.

"Because she loves you!" yelled Persona. His eyes got wide, and he didn't know what to say. Everyone else was looking at him like an idiot. They already knew that Mikan loved him.

"That…That…That…That wouldn't happen," said Natsume. He looked down at the floor. Everyone hit their heads against their hands.

"How do you know?" asked Persona.

"I…I…I don't," said Natsume. He fell backwards, so he was laying against the floor.

"Idiot," said Persona. Then he turned to face everyone. "So, need any help with the party?" Then almost everyone looked at him with shiny eyes. Which scared the hell out of him.

* * *

**So how do you like the chapter! I got confused. Wow, I am stupid. Anyway hope you like it!**

**REVIEW OR JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!**


	3. End

**Start March 20, 2011**

**Eh… I think it has been a long time…**

**Sorry.**

**I have been busy. Sort of. Then lazy to do this. So for today I will get as far as I can!**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

It has been a week since they decided to make the party. They decided to have the party in the gym. Kazu and Persona have paid for everything they needed. So they been putting up all the decorations.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Anna and Nonoko had just finished setting up the food. Everyone was done with what they had to do. Youichi went out to get Mikan. Persona was laughing at something in his head. Who knows? His mind is weird.

A few minutes later Youichi gave everyone the sign telling Mikan was coming. Everyone shut off the lights and hid. A few minutes later Youichi came into the room dragging Mikan. She hold on to the frame of the door. Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"Mikan let the frame go," hissed Youichi. Mikan shocked her head and her grip tightened. Youichi sighed and grabbed her around her rib cage and threw her over his back. He put her down in the middle of the room.

"What?* asked Mikan. Youichi smirked down at her and the lights flashed on. Everyone jumped out and smirked at her. Mikan's eye twitched and started to walk towards the exit.

"Mikan," hissed someone behind her. Mikan stopped and looked behind her.

"Hotaru," stated Mikan.

Hotaru smirked a little. "How are you?" Everyone stared at the two people. It had a very awkward atmosphere.

"Annoyed," stated Mikan. She had a blank face. She didn't show any emotion.

"Sorry to hear that," said a dark voice behind her. Mikan didn't have to turn to know it was Natsume.

"Whatever," muttered Mikan. She started to walk away.

Natsume sighed. "Mikan I am sorry." Mikan stopped in her tracks and looked at Natsume.

"There is no reason to be."

"Yes, there is," said Natsume. He breathed in deep. "I never thought about your feelings. I just assumed that you never like me. It took Persona yelling at me and thinking what has happened to realize it."

"What feelings? I gave up emotion a long time ago," said Mikan.

Natsume took a step so he was right in front of Mikan. "I know that isn't true." Mikan sighed and turned away. Natsume grunted and put his right hand to Mikan's face. He turned so he was looking right at her.

"Don't," hissed Mikan. Natsume smirked at her and leaned forward until their lips touched. Mikan tried to push away from him, but Natsume made sure that she wouldn't get away. Mikan didn't know what to do. So what else could she do? Mikan kicked him in the knee. Natsume grunted and pulled back, but he didn't let his grip go.

"You never give up," stated Natsume. Everyone around them ignored them until something more interesting happens.

"Let go," hissed Mikan. Natsume rolled his eyes and bent down to catch her lips again. Mikan tried again to get out of his grasp. Natsume stopped and back up. He sighed.

"Mikan. I love you," said Natsume. Mikan stopped whatever she was doing and looked up at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two. Everyone waited to see what Mikan would do.

"I…I…," started Mikan. She didn't really know what to say. She has loved this guy for the longest time. Now in front of her he confessed to her. No one else. Just her. How was she suppose to act? She looked up at Natsume. He was just staring down at her. So she did the only thing that came into her head. She tip-toed up so she was facing him. She locked her lips with his real fast. Natsume was stunned on what happened. She ended the contact and hugged around his waist. "I love you too."

Natsume smiled down at the girl. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her as close as he could. Everyone in the room rolled there eyes and got back to the party. The two stayed together throughout the party. It wasn't a choice on Mikan's part. Natsume was just following her all night.

The minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into months. Months turned into years. No matter how long. Natsume never wanted to leave her side. So Mikan let him stay beside him. Eventually they would die in each others arms. True love comes once. Only you can make the internal love last.

* * *

**April 18, 2011**

**That last part sounded cheesy. Never again will I write something like that again….**

**Don't worry about hurting me for not updating sooner. I will jump off a bridge for you guys.**

**Also… I have no idea.**

**If I said Mai instead of Mikan somewhere I am sorry.**

**I am making on a new story on Ghost Hunt… Once I get everything updated…**

**Goodbye. Rest in… Mountain Dew…. Or… Flowers… Which ever you want…**


End file.
